A lifetime of secrets
by Toushirou Fangirl
Summary: A member who is really not a member has joined. How does this person relate to Pein, Naruto, and Saskue? Oh the first chapter is a Prologue. R&R. K this story is my first Naruto fanfic. Rated t just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto sadly. Although I do love the story. Oh and I own Mieko just to make that clear. But characters like Naruto, Pein, and the other characters._

Mieko stared into a mirror to see herself. But what she saw was the monster she pretended to be. Her long black hair pined up except two strains of hair on each side of her face. Looking at herself about made her cry.

The face she was looking at was the one she created to be in akatsuki. Of course she wasn't a real member until she died. She had created a jutsu so she could extend her life.

She had many different tricks up her sleeve for when she was in battle. She always had a tradition to tell the person she is about to kill who she really was.

She had been pretending to be someone else named Mieko. She never really knew her own real name either. Mieko locked up her memories long ago. Then after that she replaced them with something so tragic that she would get angry whenever she saw or heard.

She was pretending to be a girl around the age of 29-34 named Mieko. Mieko was a friend of hers at her old village. She had to kill her when the village saw her as a threat.

Staring into the mirror in front of her she didn't know if she was Mieko or who ever else. She knew she didn't want to unlock the secrets to her real past knowing they would cause even more pain now that before.

The only thing she didn't lock up was a memory about be thrown into an alley and being beaten up for being a "MONSTER" as they called it. She knew why since that part was locked up.

But she didn't care because now she was at akatsuki and she could get revenge on all the people in her village.

**TO BE CONTINUED…….**

**Authors note: I know this maybe horrible but I really wanted to write this story. So R&R. No flames though please!!!! I should update my other stories soon I just wanted to start this one before I forget what I wanted to write about. Oh there are so many secrets in this story. But don't worry at the end they will defiantly (sorry if there are spelling problems. I just don't like going threw spell check all the time.) No offence people who do care for spelling and grammar. **


	2. past fake memories

_**K guys srry for the wait. I really am. But I kept on thinking on how this story could change. I am not changing the basic plot or the first chap. So here is chapter 3. Hope you like it. Oh but if you have any ideas on how she should run into Naruto I would love that. Thanx here it is. Italic means her thoughts of the past k. Might be spoilers who don't know about Tobi.**_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto or its characters. But I own Mieko and her friends.**_

_**Mieko POV:**_

**I was always was asleep in my room. I was considered the most powerful ninja in Akatsuki. But I never went out. I was great at fighting, but Madara Uchiha saw me as a container and nothing else. But I was nothing else. I really didn't deserve to live. I killed all my friends. I never cared about my parents. Well the parents in my memories.**

_I remember the look on Miho's face when I stabbed her threw the heart. I remember her last words were that she hated me._

_ Back then we had three other friends. I can't exactly remember their names. It was so long ago. But after a month of hanging out the other girl in our group died. We knew that if we didn't do anything then we would die to._

_ We were mere children when the third ninja world came. I remember how I was a weapon to destroy what ever I was ordered to. Of course though this hate was fueled but the ninja of the hidden leaf. _

_ They were the ones who killed my parents, not that I didn't mind. I had a little brother at the time I had heard. But of course even before he was born I was gone. My parents never even bothered to look for me. They always knew where I was and who I was with. But I was different. I was shunned from my whole village._

_ But because of that I had made friends with three other great people. But now I was regretting that more than ever. Because I was the reason they all died. That was the reason I was in Akatsuki. To find my brother that Madara said he found and would keep safe if I helped him._

**But Now I am all alone in this cruel world.**

**To Be Continued….**

**Hey guys it's me Toushirou. I decided to do this one alone. So no fangirl. Srry. Anways next chapter will be posted in two days so wait till then bye!!! **


End file.
